<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undercover Again by harmony88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269906">Undercover Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88'>harmony88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever With You [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Builds on past stories, F/M, Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE </p><p>The Doctor and Rose, immediately following their visit with the pirates, have to go undercover again to try and figure out what Ridgemont Entities is up to. </p><p>  <i> She flashed him a smile. “I honestly think you look great.” </i></p><p><i>“I’m sure I do. I just hate hats, Rose. It’s a waste of perfectly good hair” he told her. She cupped a hand to his cheek.</i> </p><p><i>“Shame your ego is so small,” she said, and he just smirked at her.</i><br/> </p><p>***Part of the Forever With You series, recommend reading in order***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever With You [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Panic Attacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading! This one immediately follows the events in "Batten Down the Hatches" and heavily builds on the first story of the series, but alludes to others, so as always I recommend reading everything in order to get the full story/effect. Hope you all are well, happy holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor immediately moved to the console, sending them to the Vortex as Rose ran to their bedroom and quickly changed clothes. No one was speaking. Jack was sitting across from the Doctor, rubbing his side a little, marveling at Rose’s handiwork. He was watching the Doctor carefully, who pulled the lever before he sat in the pilot’s chair and sighed. </p>
<p>“You alright?” Jack asked. A moment passed. </p>
<p>“You hungry?” he said instead of answering. Jack smirked. Deflection was the Doctor’s middle name, at least with everyone that wasn’t Rose Tyler. He shrugged. </p>
<p>“I s’pose,” he said. The Doctor let out a breath and moved toward the galley, and Jack followed silently. He sat at the counter as the Doctor threw food of some sort into bowls, and heated them with the sonic screwdriver. He handed one to Jack wordlessly, and Rose walked in a few moments later, wearing black yoga pants and her Wichita Falls shirt. The Doctor visibly eased the moment she was in the room, and he handed her a bowl as well. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, sitting next to Jack. He sat across from them, and began to eat wordlessly. Rose watched him, taking small bites of her own bowl. Jack just waited, knowing he should not be the first one to speak for once. </p>
<p>“Tell us what Torchwood knows,” the Doctor finally said. Jack sighed. </p>
<p>“It was about a week ago. I had just returned from a quick trip to Satellite 8, and they called. Said they got a strange report of a vortex interference by a crapshoot device, and when we investigated it, it was Ridgemont Entities trying to hack into the Vortex with... get this... a warp drive booster,” he said. The Doctor burst out laughing despite the situation. </p>
<p>“No,” he groaned, and Jack just laughed along with him. Rose swallowed her bite, suppressing a smile. “Idiots.” </p>
<p>“Complete morons,” Jack said, and took a bite of his own bowl. “Anyway. I jumped into my ship and began to head to the spot the readings came from. 2106 in London, but before I got there the pirates found me. They blew my ship up, but not before they raided it all and found that I was tracking their employers.” </p>
<p>“Any idea why they hired them in the first place?” Rose asked. Jack nodded, chewing. </p>
<p>“I mean, they’re not great with time travel. I think the ship that found the pirates is the only one that’s been able to make it in the Vortex, but they clearly can’t do too many jumps or anything. Especially if all they have is the warp drive booster,” he said shrugging. “Think they needed someone with an actual working ship to find that gem thing.” </p>
<p>The Doctor stiffened a little, and focused his attention back on the food before him. Rose watched him, and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. Her touch soothed him, and she left it there. Jack noticed, and wiped his mouth with a napkin the TARDIS provided, shifting in his seat a little. </p>
<p>“How’ve you been?” he asked. Rose smiled. </p>
<p>“Overall, pretty good,” she said. Jack flashed them both a grin. “I’m getting stronger with Bad Wolf.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed,” he said, winking at her. “You’re a regular glowing goddess, Rosie.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said, rolling her eyes. The Doctor squeezed her hand. </p>
<p>“No, you are,” he said, and she looked at him. He nudged his mind to hers. </p>
<p><i> You were incredible. </i> </p>
<p>She smiled at him, and took another bite of her bowl. The Doctor finished first and moved it to the sink, turning to face them again as he leaned his back against the counter. </p>
<p>“So...they have limited access to the Vortex?” he said. Jack shook his head. “Good. We need to keep it that way.” </p>
<p>“I mean, I really don’t think they’re that big a threat, Doc. A warp drive boost -” Jack  began, but the Doctor shot him a look. </p>
<p>“Rose and I stopped them about a few weeks ago. We found them in 2102 trying to use suspended animation to put human brains in a Sidekick. If that kind of technology succeeds, and then they figure out a way to cross timelines, visit other planets, interrupt past events, manipulate future ones…” he trailed off, running a hand over his face. Rose finished her bowl in one heaping bite and moved next to him, sliding her fingers into his, her tongue in the corner of her mouth. </p>
<p>“We’ll stop them,” she said. “Like you said before, we are much, much smarter than they are.” </p>
<p>“That’s true,” Jack said with a smile. The Doctor looked at Rose. As concerned as he was about Ridgemont Entities trying to figure out how to travel through time, he was more concerned about how the hell they knew about the gem, and what their plan for it was. </p>
<p>He was panicking again. </p>
<p><i> Can we go to bed? </i> he asked her. She gave him a surprised look, but noticed his increased heart rate and sensed his worry, and she understood immediately. She squeezed his hand. </p>
<p>“Your room is right where you left it, Jack. But...well, we’ve had a pretty rough two days, long story...I think we need to just sleep for a bit,” she said. He nodded. </p>
<p>“Sure thing, thanks for giving me a ride this time,” he said, winking at them. The Doctor stiffened, and Rose just moved to Jack, quickly kissing his cheek and hugging him goodnight. </p>
<p>“He’s a little upset right now, best not to tease, yeah?” she whispered in his ear, and Jack’s eyes glanced to the Doctor who was staring at his feet. He sighed. </p>
<p>“It was a joke. You know I know why you left, Doc,” he said. The Doctor glanced up and just shrugged. </p>
<p>“Right, yeah. Course,” he said. “Night, Jack.” </p>
<p>“G’night,” he said, and his eyes trailed the two of them as they held hands and moved through the hall to their bedroom. Jack settled on making a cup of tea, and then moved to his own room, showering and laying down for the night. </p>
<p>The moment they closed their bedroom door, the Doctor pulled Rose into a long hug. </p>
<p>It was all he wanted to do since they got back, but he knew the moment he did he might break down, and he wasn’t entirely surprised when his shoulders started to hunch. He managed not to cry, but Rose held him, and sent waves of love and warmth to him with her mind, kissing his neck as he clung to her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that was such a disaster,” he whispered. “After yesterday, Rose, the last thing I wanted was for you to-” </p>
<p>“Hey, shhhh,” she said. “None of that, yeah? I was fine, I told you I was fine. What happened was still fresh, but that’s not on you. I’m okay, I promise. I got to swordfight, which was pretty fun.” </p>
<p>Her joke didn’t do what she hoped it would, and he held her tighter, his throat swollen. She sighed. </p>
<p>“Doctor,” she whispered. “I know that’s not all that’s wrong.” </p>
<p>“I just want to hold you, Rose,” he said. “I feel like... a storm is coming.” </p>
<p>She bit her lip, and he accidentally let his uneasiness rub off on her, way more than he intended to. She felt the twisting and turning of his stomach, and she moved to lay on the bed, pulling him beside her. He immediately shifted so she was laying on his chest and he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, holding her firmly to his body like he was about to lose her forever. </p>
<p>She worried that might be exactly what he was afraid of. He was too distraught for her to be able to tell for sure. Their entire connection at the moment was laced with worry. </p>
<p>“Talk to me?” she whispered. He shook his head, contemplating where to begin for a moment. </p>
<p>“I…” he began, but he stopped and sighed. Rose nestled into his side and he began to rub her shoulder with his thumb. “I don’t think it’s my parents, Rose. I just don’t,” he whispered. “And that terrifies me. Because you’re right. Why else would it be here? And how do they even know about it?” </p>
<p>She tilted her head up to look at him, tracing his name in Gallifreyan on his chest. He let out a shaky breath when he realized that’s what she was doing, and she kissed his chin. </p>
<p>“Why do you think that?” she asked. He sighed. </p>
<p>“Because...My father never owned a stone like that. It would have been...nearly impossible for him to get a hold of one and bring it here without getting stopped by guards, or the Council, or even shot down in the Vortex. They...they were quite possibly the most important piece of Gallifrey’s connection to time. It shouldn’t be here, Rose,” he whispered. She felt her tongue trail her lip as she took in every word, thinking with him. </p>
<p>“I just think...that until we find it, we won’t know if it’s here for a good reason or not,” she whispered. “And worrying about it is only going to cloud our feelings and our judgment. Could it...I dunno, have just fallen here when...” </p>
<p>She trailed off, closing her eyes and grimacing at the sentence she was about to ask. But to her surprise, he didn’t stiffen or shift her off of him, he just pulled her closer. </p>
<p>“When the planet exploded?” he whispered. “I suppose it’s possible, but...it’s not likely.” </p>
<p>“But not impossible,” Rose said softly. </p>
<p>“Pretty close to impossible, Rose,” he said, his eyes locking with her hazel galaxies. She shifted her weight so she was pressing her forearms onto his chest, and smiled, mouth closed, drinking him in. </p>
<p>“I like impossible things, Doctor,” she said. He felt his throat tighten, and he nodded. </p>
<p>“Quite right, too,” he murmured. He held her closer, and sighed. “I can’t shake this feeling, though, love.” </p>
<p>The endearment shattered her heart. He was so very selective with it, and she inched closer to him. “Come here,” she said, and kissed him. Her mind opened wide, and as their tongues and lips circled around each other, her only goal was to ease the beating of his hearts. Flashes of the hope they had felt suddenly surged through his entire body. Their love making against the bookshelf burned at the front of her mind, along with the night before, and again when she said I love you in Gallifreyan….Each memory of their bodies joining together sent a new wave of reassurance to him that they were going to be okay, he just had to remember that it was the two of them against the universe. </p>
<p>She reminded him of their laughter and joy at Woodstock, their determination after the New Year as they figured out what to do next. </p>
<p>She sent him his own memories of his mother’s words. </p>
<p><i> You have done well. </i> </p>
<p>He sighed against her kiss, and she was straddling him, sending more reassurance and love through each stroke of her tongue. Her hips involuntarily rolled against him, which caused him to moan. </p>
<p>“Rose…” he groaned, and she kissed him harder. “Wait, wait.” </p>
<p>She stopped, pulling back and looking at him, her lips just a few inches from his. He tucked her hair behind her ear and traced his eyes along her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and he sighed. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he told her, and the devotion he felt as he said it hit her with a force straight in her chest, and she felt her throat tighten. </p>
<p>“I know,” she whispered. “I love you, too.” </p>
<p>“I know,” he whispered back, and smiled at her. “It’s a bit overwhelming, actually. Knowing how much you do.” </p>
<p>“Oh, the feeling is mutual, trust me” she murmured, kissing him again. He pressed his forehead to hers, and hummed her name. </p>
<p>His panic attacks. The bane of his ancient existence. He was letting it all go slowly, and allowing for Rose’s reassurance to fill his soul, the way she wanted it to, and the way their bonds were designed to do. The way he knew he needed it to. </p>
<p>Old habits are hard to break, and when it came to his home, he tended to react poorly. </p>
<p>He recalled the first time he saw his mother’s projection, and the intense paranoia it sent through his entire system. This gem did the same thing. And once again, Rose picked up the pieces of his shattered hearts. </p>
<p>She had done that many times. </p>
<p>He really, truly did not deserve her. He cupped her cheek, choosing to ignore the berating of his panic driven impulses, and focused on <i> her. </i> </p>
<p>His Impossible, perfect, human. </p>
<p>“If there’s one thing I believe in, Rose Tyler, it's you,” he told her. “What do your Instincts say?” </p>
<p>She smiled at him, and rubbed her thumb along his lips tenderly, sending shockwaves through his whole body. </p>
<p>“They’re telling me to be patient and not stress. Not yet. They’re telling me to keep an eye on Ridgmont Entities and try to find the stone first. Then see what happens,” she whispered. </p>
<p>“The here and now?” the Doctor asked. Rose nodded, and wrapped her fingers in his hair, twisting slightly. He felt goosebumps rise on his arms as she did. “I’m s -” </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” she said, laughing a little, which made him smile and relax. He kissed her. </p>
<p>“You’re sure you’re okay?” he asked. “I was really worried about you.” </p>
<p>“I promise,” she murmured. “Now, please...shut up, and take off every piece of clothing you are wearing, yeah?” </p>
<p>“Oh?” he said, cocking an eyebrow at her. “What do you have in mind?” </p>
<p>She smiled seductively at him and trailed her tongue along his collarbone. He inhaled sharply, and immediately began to tear the suit off of his body just as she had instructed. She laughed at the eagerness of it, and he just smiled, not ashamed at how much he wanted his wife at this moment. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes ago he felt like his world was ending. She was his breath of fresh air. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the soft, gentle, reassuring love making they had after Scotland, this was urgent and overdue. He immediately grabbed her waist and rolled her onto the bed, molding into her in one motion, and she cried out. </p>
<p>The TARDIS, knowing Jack was down the hall, put up a sound barrier, and Rose sent her a wave of gratitude. She then proceeded not to hold back in voicing how the Doctor was making her feel, which was unraveling every bit of control he had faster than his mind could understand. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna blow your vocal cords,” he panted, and she caught his mouth in a kiss. </p>
<p>“Not the only thing I’ll -” she began, but the Doctor’s jaw dropped and she just started laughing, before flipping him over and showing him exactly what she meant. </p>
<p>Her name rolled off his lips, in English and Gallifreyan, like a song. Every bit of fear he had melted away. Between the two of them, whatever havoc the universe was facing didn’t stand a chance. </p>
<p>The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm. </p>
<p>Rose smiled at him, and he smiled back, his hair ruffled and wild, and before he continued what they were doing, he reached onto the floor, grabbing his glasses from earlier, and threw them on. She just stared at him. </p>
<p>“I definitely just wear these to drive you crazy,” he said huskily, and she bit her lip. </p>
<p>“I knew it,” she said, and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Torchwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the Doctor didn’t bother changing out of his pajamas, blue shorts and a black t-shirt, as he made coffee and toast. He was a little lost in thought, trying to decide what their first step of the day should be, and the toast was starting to burn. Rose was sitting at the counter, sipping her coffee, and she smirked at him when he smelled the smoke and quickly scanned the toaster, stopping the burning from going too far. He grabbed the bread with his fingers and tossed it on a plate, shaking his slightly singed hand. She just laughed. </p><p>“What?” he asked, choosing to throw the bread away instead and start over. She just shook her head. </p><p>“Nothing. You’re cute,” she said. He narrowed his eyes playfully at her. </p><p>“Rose Tyler, I am charming and very clever, but never cute,” he said, and she just started to laugh more, which made him smile. Jack walked in, and crossed his arms over his chest. The air was a thousand times lighter than it was the night before, and he had a feeling Rose was single handedly responsible for it. </p><p>She was looking at the Doctor as if he was her entire universe. </p><p>He was looking at her like the axis of his world rested in her eyes. </p><p>“Morning, lovebirds,” he said. </p><p>“Morning, Jack,” Rose said, and pushed a cup of coffee toward him. He winked at her, sitting down in the same spot as the night before, and watched them banter some more about the proper amount of toast to eat in the morning. He just shook his head as he took a sip. </p><p>“Gotta say, married life suits you both,” he hummed. </p><p>“Thanks, Jack,” the Doctor said, and handed a plate of toast to each of them. </p><p>He rather enjoyed cooking for his companions, no matter how simple. A small bit of domesticity amidst the stars. He blames Rose. </p><p>She smiled at him, and he winked at her. </p><p>They ate, Jack doing everything in his power not to make some flirtatious comment on how undressed the Doctor was in front of him. He was able to bite his tongue, a feat that made him mentally pat himself on the back, until the Doctor began to lick jam off his fingers. Jack just looked at Rose, who was also watching him, and he leaned close to her as the Doctor added more jam to his toast. </p><p>“How do you get anything done?” he whispered. </p><p>She gave Jack a knowing smile. She then proceeded to grab her husband's hand and licked the jam off his fingers herself, leaving him gaping at her as she smacked the strawberry flavor with her tongue. </p><p>“Oh, hello,” he murmured. Both Rose and Jack began to laugh. “What?! What’d I miss?!” </p><p>They just laughed harder. </p><p>They all emerged in the console room some time later, the Doctor in his blue suit and red crew neck, Rose in jeans and her leather jacket, and Jack in his clothes from the day before, which Rose realized were still covered in blood. She frowned. </p><p>“Go to the wardrobe, Jack,” she said. The Doctor glanced up, he was typing in the coordinates for Cardiff. Jack just shrugged. </p><p>“Used to blood,” he said. </p><p>“Please?” Rose said, and Jack just sighed. </p><p>“Can’t say no to you, Rosie,” he said. </p><p>“Wait, Jack -“ the Doctor began, “What year do you need to go to?”</p><p>“2009 is fine, thanks, Doc,” he said, and by the time he came back in a fresh white t-shirt like usual, they were at the rift. </p><p>The Doctor and Rose walked out with Jack, deciding to pay Torchwood a visit and talk about what happened as well. As the TARDIS refueled, they made their way through the front doors of headquarters and followed Jack toward the main data office, where a brown haired woman was sitting, staring at a monitor. Rose froze. </p><p>“Allow me to introduce my colleague, Gwen Cooper. Gwen, this is the Doctor and Rose Tyler,” Jack said. </p><p>Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, and the Doctor gave her a small smile. Spatial Genetic Multiplicity. </p><p>“Tell me, Gwen, are you from an old Cardiff family?” he asked. She chuckled a little, standing and shaking both of their hands. </p><p>“Yep, dating all the way back to the 1800s. It’s an honor, an absolutely honor to finally meet you both,” she said. Rose was biting her lip to stop from smiling like an idiot, and the Doctor just nudged her side a little. She had to bury her face in his shoulder. </p><p>“Everything alright?” Jack asked. Rose nodded. </p><p>“Absolutely, it’s just really nice to meet you Gwen,” she said. Gwen smiled and leaned against the desk. </p><p>“What brings you here? Jack, we’ve been looking for you for days. An entire team is in the Vortex as we speak,” she said. Jack sighed. </p><p>“Kinda a long story. Kidnapped by space pirates, these two bailed me out,” he said. Gwen looked at them. </p><p>“Thank you. Can you all wait here just for a moment, gotta pull the agents back,” she said, and left the room for a moment. Jack looked pointedly at his friends. </p><p>“What were all the giggles?” he asked. The Doctor just smiled. </p><p>Gwen came back in a few minutes later, and the Doctor was staring at papers and images on the walls, his hands in his pockets. Rose was sitting on the couch beside Jack, and they both sat up when they saw her. </p><p>“Right, sorry about that,” she said. “So what happened?” </p><p>They proceeded to tell her everything, and when they were finished, her face was stone and contemplative all at the same time. She immediately moved to the computer, and logged into their database. </p><p>“What kind of gem?” she asked. </p><p>“Gallifreyan,” the Doctor said. Both Jack and Gwen stopped and looked at him, fully aware of what that meant. The Doctor just sniffed. “So, safe to say if it’s out there it’s not something we want in anyone's hands but mine.” </p><p>“No arguments from me,” Jack said. </p><p>“We don’t have anything about that in our system,” Gwen said. “You can take a look if you want to, though.” </p><p>The Doctor moved to her, Rose at his side, and she watched as he looked through records and files and servers. Gwen scooted back and stood, moving to grab a snack from a cart near the window. </p><p>“You alright?” she asked Jack. He just nodded, and Rose looked at her. </p><p>“How can we make sure they don’t get more advanced ships or whatever, so they can’t keep traveling the Vortex?” she asked. Gwen sighed. </p><p>“Short of visiting their facilities in 2106, where the interference came in, and seeing what equipment they currently have, there’s not a lot we can do. That’s what Jack was heading to do. We need to send someone new out, though, since he was taken,” she said, giving Jack a serious look. </p><p>“We’ll do it,” Rose said. “We’ve handled them twice before.” </p><p>“They’ll recognize us, Rose,” the Doctor said, his eyes glued to the screen, clicking and scrolling for more information. She turned to him. </p><p>“Not if we wear disguises and biodampers. They won’t see us coming,” she said. He looked at her, and a huge smile broke out on his face. </p><p>“Brilliant,” he said, and she smiled back. She nudged her mind to his. </p><p><i> I did rather enjoy being undercover last time, </i> she flirted, and he just gave her a look, biting his cheek. </p><p>Rose and Gwen chatted, and even though she wasn’t the same person, it felt like coming full circle in a way. Gwyneth was the first one to ever say the words Bad Wolf to her, and she felt nothing short of joy looking at Gwen now. Those words changed her life in all the best ways. </p><p>They were laughing, eating some granola bars, when the Doctor finally sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Thanks, Gwen.”</p><p>“Anything?” she asked. He shook his head. </p><p>“No,” he said. Rose moved to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>
  <i> We’ll figure it out. </i>
</p><p><i>I know. </i> </p><p>Their eyes danced with each other for a bit, and Gwen shared a glance with Jack. </p><p>“They’re sweet,” she whispered, and Jack just chuckled. </p><p>“Should have seen them when they were hiding it,” he murmured, and Gwen smiled. </p><p>They stayed for a little while longer before the Doctor and Rose were feeling the pull of getting to Ridgemont Entities as fast as they could tug at their hearts, and with a hug to both Jack and Gwen, they made their way toward the TARDIS, hand in hand. </p><p>The Doctor surprised Rose and ran to the storage closet. He began to throw metal bins on the ground and was pulling everything he could find out, inspecting things that might be what he was looking for before tossing it aside, and grumbling to himself. Rose leaned against the wall, watching him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked. </p><p>“Biodampers, Rose. It’s brilliant, absolutely brilliant, but I realized - well, we should put one on the TARDIS’ bio-signature too, just in case,” he began, tossing another object behind him. “I should have done this <i> years </i> ago, I’m an idiot..I know I have one here somewhere…” </p><p>“Can I help?” she asked. He looked at her, and realized she could. With a smile, he sent her an image of what the piece looked like, and they began to search together. The Doctor was still frantically throwing metal bits all around him, mumbling in Gallifreyan, and Rose looked at him with her tongue dancing with her lip. “We should start a swear jar,” she said. He stared at her. </p><p>“You...understood that?” he asked. She just shrugged. </p><p>“Most of it,” she said, and pulled out a piece of metal, but he pushed the bin to the side and kissed her, unable to stop himself. Rose kissed him back, and he pulled away with a smile. It took all his willpower not to just snog her senseless for the next hour. </p><p>She eventually found the bio damper tucked at the very bottom of the second to last bin. </p><p>“Oh, you are beautiful!” he cried, and Rose suppressed a chuckle, knowing full well he was talking to the ring and not to her. </p><p>“I meant both of you,” he said with a wink, and darted off to the console room. Rose rolled her eyes and began to throw everything back into the boxes, and cleaned up the entire closet as the Doctor worked to upgrade the TARDIS. </p><p>He flipped the hatch and tucked himself under the console, moving as fast as he could as he placed the bio damper around the middle of the coral’s sensor. Rose walked back in and heard the distinct sound of the tug of his wrench and the scan of his screwdriver, and she saw a blue light pulse through the coral for a moment. </p><p>They were, suddenly, essentially invisible to anyone who might be tracking the Vortex. </p><p>“Molto Bene!” he shouted, his perfect Italian sending a wave of desire through her as he scooted out from under the console, and Rose smirked at him. She said ‘very good’ in Gallifreyan back, and he just shook his head at her with an aroused smile. </p><p>“Touché, Rose Tyler,” he said. She rubbed her lips together, their flirting reaching the point where it would turn into something more, and she moved to the console. He watched her as she ran a hand along the base of the controls, and then pressed three buttons. He raised an eyebrow at her, and moved to her side, watching as she pressed the final one, and then pulled the lever. </p><p>They felt the familiar spin of time beneath their feet as they entered the Vortex, and the Doctor’s eyes were dark as they met hers. She smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing as she moved away from him, and walked toward the wardrobe. </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t,” he said, practically purring as he stopped her and stood in front of the doorway. “When’d you learn to do that?” </p><p>“I’ve watched you do it enough times, Doctor,” she whispered, her mouth close to his. “Thought I would give it a go.” </p><p>“Mmm,” he just hummed, not budging a bit as she flashed him her favorite smile, and kissed him. He responded without hesitation, dipping his tongue to hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled back after a few lingering kisses, and wiggled her way out of his arms. </p><p>“We have a corporation to stop, remember?” she said, and he just grinned at her, trailing her with his eyes as she bounded up to the wardrobe. </p><p>Wrapped around her finger, he was. </p><p>Which reminded him, he needed to make them some bio dampers as well, and he didn’t want to use their wedding rings. </p><p>He knew Rose would take a little while, so he settled on some silicone bands he found in the medbay, and once they were ready he slipped one onto his pinky, placing the other one in his pocket for Rose. </p><p>To his surprise, she was waiting for him when he emerged, and he felt his hearts skip a beat. He loved undercover missions. </p><p>“Excuse me, miss, but I’m looking for my wife? Maybe you know her? Rose Tyler? About 5’4”, blonde hair, incredibly brilliant?” </p><p>Rose just rolled her eyes at him and sat in her chair. She was in black slacks and a white button up shirt, and she placed a black blazer over it as well. She wore a wavy brown bobbed wig with bangs and some prop glasses, and the Doctor couldn’t help but notice she had a name tag made out of psychic paper, courtesy of their beloved ship. He handed her the bio damper and watched as she placed it on her middle finger, and he found himself admiring her. “What?” she asked, and he just shook his head. </p><p>“Nothing,” he said. “You’re beautiful.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she said softly, and he took her hand and kissed it, cradling it to his cheek, and she felt her stomach flutter. She just smiled at him, and he let out a breath. </p><p>“I’ll be right down, okay?” he said, and she nodded, watching as he went to see what the TARDIS had laid out for him this time. </p><p>He shouted. Loudly. </p><p>Rose ran up the stairs, afraid he had fallen or gotten hurt somehow, but she found him with his hands on his hips, staring at a baseball cap on the ground. He was wearing blue pants and a polo shirt, and Rose realized he was supposed to be posing as a janitor. The look of disgust on his face as he looked at the hat made her nearly bowl over in laughter, but she kept it all inside, until he looked at her, and she saw just how horrified he truly was. </p><p>She couldn’t stop laughing at him, and he just pouted more, absolutely serious, so she moved and grabbed it, brushing his hair out his face as she plopped it on his head. She flashed him a smile. “I honestly think you look great.” </p><p>“I’m sure I do. I just hate hats, Rose. It’s a waste of perfectly good hair” he told her. She cupped a hand to his cheek. </p><p>“Shame your ego is so small,” she said, and he just smirked at her. </p><p>They spent the next few minutes gathering a few small accessories. The lipstick, the sonic beam, their screwdrivers, and the Doctor made sure to grab psychic paper of his own, and set the coordinates for 2106, London.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Julia Tipton and the Janitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they stepped off the TARDIS, Rose noticed not a lot had changed. </p><p>In fact, in almost every way, London looked exactly the same a hundred years later. The cars were different, though, practically all eco friendly, and she slipped her hand in the Doctor’s. They meandered down the road, passing people and dogs and bikes, until they reached a tall glass building with the words “Ridgemont Entities” on the front. There was a guard outfront, and Rose glanced down at her nametag. </p><p>“You go in first and I’ll find you,” she told the Doctor, who just nodded, kissing her briefly. He walked up and flashed his badge to the guard who barely looked at him, and the Doctor was able to open the door and slip inside wordlessly. Rose watched him make his way upstairs through the glass windows. </p><p>She moved forward next, and her Instincts told her to act a little. </p><p>She fluttered her lips, pretending to be flustered, as she raced up to the door and showed the man her badge. </p><p>“Julia Tipton,” she said, in a posh accent. </p><p>“Intern?” he asked. Rose nodded. </p><p>“Third day. I’m late, they’re going to kill me,” she said. The man just chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah, they can be pretty hardcore,” he said. “Good luck.” </p><p>He pushed the door open for her and she smiled, and ran inside. </p><p>She nudged her mind to the Doctor’s. <i> I’m in. </i></p><p>
  <i>I’m looking for a mop. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>What? </i>
</p><p><i>Authenticity, its key to a good undercover persona, Rose. </i> </p><p>She just smiled, and found herself on the main floor of offices. </p><p>
  <i> I’m going to look around, yeah? </i>
</p><p><i>Be careful. </i> </p><p>There was an empty desk, and Rose moved slowly, grabbing a stack of manilla folders and making it look like she knew exactly where she was going. No one even glanced up from their desks, they just continued to type and work. </p><p>Rose saw a Sidekick moving through the hall. She tensed, letting it pass her, and followed it with her eyes toward a man in a black coat. It spun once, and handed him tea. </p><p>She saw the Doctor at the other end of the hall, pretending to mop up a spill, but he was listening to a conversation in the boardroom with his superior hearing. He sent it all to Rose’s mind as well. </p><p>
  <i> “So we have no idea where the pirates are?” a man asked. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No, they’ve basically disappeared, sir,” a younger man said. He sighed. </i>
</p><p><i>“Keep looking, they have to be here somewhere,” the man said again. </i> </p><p>Rose bit her lip, placing the manilla envelopes on the first table she passed and moved with purpose toward the back of the building. </p><p>“Excuse me,” a voice said. Rose turned, and a woman with white hair was approaching her, moon spectacles on her nose. “Who are you?” </p><p>“Oh, hello,” Rose said, her posh accent back. The Doctor, across the hall, smiled. “I’m Julia, so sorry. I’m a new intern. Harold sent me.” </p><p>“Harold?” the woman said. “May I see some identification?” </p><p><i> Who is Harold? </i> the Doctor asked. </p><p><i> No idea. Instincts, </i> Rose said. The Doctor moved to the other end of the side of the hall to keep an eye on her as he continued to mop. </p><p>Rose flashed the woman her badge, who nodded. “Well, welcome. I’m Miriam. Can you make some copies for me?” </p><p>She handed her a stack of reports, and Rose just nodded, turning away silently and moving to the copy room. </p><p><i> Want me to come over? </i> the Doctor asked. </p><p><i> Not yet. Love you. </i> </p><p>She tried a few doors until she finally found it, and turned the light on. She was alone, and she glanced around slowly, spotting a security camera. She knew the bio-damper would make her invisible to the feed, so she set the papers on the table and began to look through them, hoping something would tell her about the gem or their time travel escapades. </p><p>It was all budget reports, and she sighed. She quickly fed them through the machine, making a copy of it all, and moved to the main offices. She walked up to the man in the black coat, and smiled at him. </p><p>“Hello,” she said. “Would you be able to drop these off to Miriam? I just got pulled into a meeting to take notes.” </p><p>“Look, I’m really -” he began, but he stopped when he saw Rose, and gulped. “Really happy to do that, thanks.” </p><p>Rose just smiled and walked away. The man watched her. </p><p>“Wait!” she heard, and she stopped. She turned slowly, and the man was standing behind her, looking at her curiously. “What’s your name?” </p><p>“Julia,” she said. “I’m...new.” </p><p>“I’m Matt,” he said. “Welcome to Ridgemont Entities.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she said. “The Sidekick, what version is it?” </p><p>“What?” he asked. Rose shrugged. </p><p>“Oh, I noticed it earlier in the hallway and saw that it gave you a cuppa. Sorry,” Rose said, and began to move away, but the man stopped her. </p><p>“Far as I know there is only one type of Sidekick. Just standard microchips and everything,” he said. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, no, I just meant, you know… like is it a version for you or a version for everyone in the office...you know?” Rose said. The man smiled at her. “Well, it was nice to meet you, but I should get going -” </p><p>“Right, yeah,” he said. “It’s just, this might be forward, but...do you have a boyfriend, or, something?” </p><p>Rose sighed. “I do.” </p><p>“Right, sorry. Of course you do, girl like you,” he said. “I’m just gonna…” </p><p>He pointed to his desk, and Rose smiled a little at him, thinking it was very flattering and sweet, before she turned around and moved toward the Doctor. </p><p>He was no longer on the same floor, and she furrowed her brow. </p><p>
  <i> You get all that? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yep. Glad our plan on Christmas seemed to delay them well enough.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Same. Where are you? </i>
</p><p><i>Third floor. Make sure your admirer isn’t watching. </i> </p><p>Rose did, and then moved briskly, yet calmly, toward the elevator, and looked around her. She needed a key card to access it, but she discreetly pulled out her sonic screwdriver and scanned, opening the doors immediately. She slipped inside and noticed another camera. </p><p>She was glad they had the rings on. They seemed to be everywhere. </p><p>When she arrived, the Doctor was ‘mopping’ the room next to the office the two men from earlier were in. Rose tucked herself behind a pillar. </p><p><i> Hello. </i> </p><p>The Doctor glanced up and moved out of the room toward her. He slipped his hand into hers, and they began to move strategically down the hallway, away from the men. </p><p>They turned the corner, and Rose knelt on the ground beside him as he scanned the walls. </p><p>“What are you doing?” she whispered. </p><p>“I think their Vortex scanner is hidden. It’s on this floor somewhere, I heard them say. Probably behind a cloaking mechanism like they used in 2056,” he told her. Rose peered over the wall, where the men were still talking, and moved across from him, scanning as well. </p><p>“Doctor,” she whispered. “Over here.” </p><p>He turned immediately, and Rose looked back again as the cloak disappeared, and a metal grated door appeared. They slipped inside, and Rose ran with the Doctor down the stairs, both of their sonic screwdrivers pointed in front of them. </p><p>The room was illuminated by a blue light, and a large screen hovered in the center. The entirety of Earth’s galaxy was projected above them, and Rose moved closer to it, the light dancing with her eyes. </p><p>The Doctor looked around the rest of the room, confirming they were alone, before moving to stand beside her. He stared at it for a moment, and his face grimaced in utter disappointment. </p><p>“This is complete rubbish,” he murmured. “They don’t have half the nebulas on here. They’re missing some of Jupiter’s moons…” </p><p>“Is it just a map?” Rose asked. The Doctor nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, looks like it,” he said. “A bad one.” </p><p>She smirked, and moved all around the screen, biting her lip. </p><p>“What’re you thinking?” she asked. </p><p>“They use this to track the Vortex… Must be how they found the pirates, though, wait, hold on..Yes! Looks like they’re limited to the Milky Way for now, which is..good. That’s good. The smaller their awareness of the universe is the better…” he said, looking around the room for the controls. “If we corrupt the system, we can make it so the map is inoperable.” </p><p>“React to what we see,” Rose muttered, looking intently at the map. </p><p>“Yep,” he said, spotting the box with the controls to the map to his right. He took the cover off, and revealed a circuit board. His eyes darted over it, deducting quickly, and with one press on his sonic screwdriver he shifted the currents. Rose saw the map flash once and then stay stagnant. “Done. It’ll look perfectly normal to them, but it’s no longer tracking anything.” </p><p>“Doctor, someone is coming,” Rose said suddenly. He heard it too a second later, the unmistakable sound of footsteps. He quickly put the cover back. </p><p>“Rose, hide, now,” he said. “Go!” She moved to a dark corner and slipped under a table. The Doctor moved after her, sliding into place just as four footprints hit the floor. </p><p>“Sir, I swear, I didn’t leave the door exposed like that,” the younger man said. Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand, and they watched. The feet shuffled, looking around the room, and they heard a sigh. </p><p>“”Nothing is here,” the older man said. “Who was the last one to come down here?” </p><p>“Matt, sir,” the younger man said. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other. </p><p>“Bring him to my office,” he said. They waited for a few moments, and the footsteps disappeared. </p><p>They could hear a click above them, and they knew the door was hidden again. </p><p>“Are we stuck in here?” Rose whispered. The Doctor frowned.</p><p>“I think so,” he said. Rose pulled out her sonic screwdriver and scanned for lifesigns, but none came back, as theirs was currently masked by the bio-dampers. </p><p>They were alone. </p><p>They scooted out from under the table and looked around the room. Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand, and he followed her, trusting her Instincts were leading them somewhere. </p><p>The room, it turns out, was attached to a hallway, and they each lit the path with their screwdrivers. Rose muttered something about a door in Gallifreyan, and he stopped. </p><p>“Did you mean to do that?” he whispered. She looked at him. </p><p>“Do what?” she replied. He smiled, and suddenly pulled her to him, catching her in an adoring kiss. She had butterflies in her stomach when he pulled away, and rubbed her lips, savoring his taste. It was a dizzying kiss, and the Doctor was watching her, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. </p><p>“I really...um…” he said, and Rose realized what she had done. Her tongue began to creep to the corner of her mouth. </p><p>“What?” she said, and he moved to cup her entire cheek with his palm. </p><p>“I like it. When you do that. It’s um...well…” he said. She was doing it again. Rendering him utterly speechless. She decided to try something she was pretty sure she could do, but had been too nervous to attempt. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his ear, and murmured three words entirely in his native tongue. </p><p>“Better with two.” </p><p>His throat suddenly felt tight, and his breath caught right in between his hearts. He hugged her, and she wrapped her hands in the back of hair, breathing in his Christmas scent. </p><p>“I love you so much,” he told her, kissing her head. </p><p>“I love you, too,” she whispered, and then pulled back, linking their hands together and smiling. “Come on, I want to know what’s through the door.” </p><p>“Allons-y,” he said, and scanned, opening the single hatch at the end of the hall. They walked in carefully, and realized they were in some sort of research room. “Wow.” </p><p>The lights were red, the way they are in a photography studio, and ten screens were plastered on the wall. Rose jumped a little when the door slammed shut behind them, and they gripped each other tighter as they walked around, looking at it all. </p><p>“It feels like…” he began, but he stopped. He was contemplating. Deducting. Rose watched. </p><p>“Like what?” she said. </p><p>“School,” he murmured. “Sort of. Like how school was on Gallifrey.” </p><p>She didn’t say anything, but she moved to a monitor and realized it was all touch screen. She used her sonic screwdriver, and memories of hacking tricks Mickey once taught her, and she managed to get through the first firewall. </p><p>“Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth,” the Doctor said, moving to her screen and playing with the features. </p><p>He was scanning and typing, and Rose was drawn to a drawer by a desk in the back of the room. She opened it, and a pin with the Gallifreyan symbol for time was on it. </p><p>“Doctor,” she murmured, and handed it to him. He was staring at the screen for a moment, his glasses back on his face and his stupid hat on the ground, and Rose could tell he had been ruffling his hair when he turned to her. </p><p>“That’s mine,” he said, shifting away from the screen and holding the pin in the red light. “What?!” </p><p>Rose bit her lip, and looked around. “Could all this...I dunno, be a way to get back at you for stopping their war?” </p><p>“The war that hasn’t happened yet?” he asked, and she sighed. </p><p>“I dunno, Doctor, I just…” she began.  </p><p>Realization hit him, and he groaned. </p><p>“I had this with me when I...when I made the decision,” he said, shaking his head. “Earth was...my first stop. My mother...I just wanted...I...I threw it in the ocean. I was...so…” </p><p>Rose moved to him, and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>He clung to her, holding the pin between his fingers, and he sighed. “They must have found it. Idiot, idiot, idiot how could I forget?” </p><p>“Doctor, stop,” Rose said, but he groaned. </p><p> “It was part of my robes. Given to me when I was given my regenerations. The mark of a Time Lord,” he muttered. </p><p>“They don’t know what it means, Doctor,” she whispered. “How could they?” </p><p>He didn’t say anything, and Rose realized his blocks were up. She let out a breath and moved to the monitor. She began to search their records, and was nibbling on her bottom lip the entire time. </p><p>He was staring at the pin. </p><p>He was so <i>stupid,</i> the devil on his shoulder was telling him. He felt the berating of head, and knew it was just a moment before he most likely had another panic attack. To his surprise, it didn’t come. </p><p>Hope, the emotion so hard to resist, was still alive and well. And the angel on his other shoulder, she was talking too. His mother’s voice, ringing loud in his ear, telling him he had the right choice. </p><p>
  <i> “You have done well.” she said. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“With what?” he asked. </i>
</p><p><i>“Everything.” </i> </p><p>He started to smile, ever so subtly, and held the pin up higher. </p><p>He had left them a clue. Hundreds of years ago, a clue that was necessary for whatever this timeline was. </p><p>Another angel on his shoulder, the voice of his wife, sang her song in his hearts. </p><p>This was all supposed to be happening. He could feel it in his bones. </p><p>Her Instincts, once again, were right. </p><p>They had to be. </p><p>He slipped the pin in his pocket and walked over to her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her neck as she poured through the files. </p><p>“You were right,” he whispered. The feel of his breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine, and she pressed her head against his cheek. </p><p>“Bout what?” she asked, moving to another set of files. He smiled. </p><p>“I was scared, Rose. Still am, honestly...will be until we know what all this is, I’m sure, but...this is all part of the plan. Nothing else makes sense,” he murmured, kissing her neck. She moaned lightly, and traced her lip with her tongue, trying to refocus. </p><p>“I know, Doctor,” she whispered. “But you don’t have to be scared, not all the time. It’s already determined, if we do what we’re supposed to.” </p><p>“Destiny?” he said, his lips brushing her neck as he spoke, and she nodded. </p><p>“Or whatever you want to call it,” she added, and he just bit his cheek. </p><p>“I like destiny,” he whispered, and kissed her against the glare of the screen. </p><p>His hands found the controls by accident as he turned her chair to face him, and he pressed his body against hers. He accidentally touched something, and the screen flickered behind her. He stopped his kiss, and Rose swiveled back around at the sight of the grin on his face. </p><p>“What?” she asked. </p><p>“Oh, we’re definitely doing something right,” he said. “That’s a list of every piece of space travelling equipment in their possession. I kiss you and it just appears.” </p><p>She smiled at him, knowing he was only partially kidding. “Anything on there we should be concerned about?” </p><p>He scanned the list with his eyes, but ultimately shook his head. “Jack was right. They have no idea what they’re doing.” </p><p>Her eyes danced with his, and he smiled at her. “What?” </p><p>“I just...I think it might be fun to break it all,” she said. “What do you think?” </p><p>He kissed her again, and she laughed as he smiled against the kiss, allowing his hope to take charge like it had over the last few weeks. </p><p>“Oh yes,” he said. “Come on.” </p><p>He let the gem go for the moment, resigning himself to what he knew the moment he met that first projection. This timeline is hidden to him, and he can’t predict everything.</p><p>All he can do is react to what he sees. The here and now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Puzzle Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They moved to the door, smiling at each other, but when they opened it, they heard voices back in the main room. </p><p>It was Matt, and the two people from the office. Rose’s eyes narrowed, properly taking them in for the first time. </p><p>“I didn’t leave the door like that. And I don’t see the pirates on the map, last I tracked they were going back to 1754 to pick up Braxton. They were supposed to start their search after that, but now they’re gone. Charles is right, ” Matt’s voice said.</p><p>A memory flashed through her mind, one she didn’t realize she had. </p><p>“Doctor,” she whispered. “Matt...Oh, my God, we’ve seen him before.” </p><p>The Doctor, who had been listening intently to the men, looked up at her with his brow furrowed. “Where?” </p><p>“2056...when we tried to sneak away the very first time. Remember? Peter Geralds was watching us and a man came up and talked to him. We moved away while he was distracted,” she whispered. </p><p>The Doctor shook his head, trying to get a better look at the man. </p><p>“That was the first kiss of the night, wasn’t it?” he said seductively to her, and she just smirked.  </p><p>“Not the point,” she said. </p><p>He knew they had very important things to do, but he couldn’t stop himself from flirting with her, not when he was being reminded of how far they’d come. </p><p>“I never told you...I almost tore that dress off of you in that closet. I would have, if, well…” he said, and she brushed her tongue over her lips. </p><p>The universe could wait a moment, Rose decided. </p><p>“Keep talking,” she said. His eyes danced with hers. </p><p>“You looked quite beautiful, and you were being so sneaky and brilliant and we were using fake names and I, just...if I wasn’t such a coward back then things would have played out a lot differently,” he said. She smiled. </p><p>“I like how things worked out, personally,” she murmured, her eyes dropping to his lips. She almost kissed him, before remembering why they were here. He kissed her anyway, nibbling on her lip for a moment. </p><p>She pulled away, so deeply in love with him it was literally sending heat through her entire body, and she turned back to the trio down the hall. </p><p>“He was the man in the red suit, do you remember?” she asked. He nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, I do…” he whispered. Alarm bells were going off in his head. “He looks the same. It was fifty years ago for him.” </p><p>“Was it?” she asked, and he knew exactly what she meant. “I think we know where they are getting their time travel help from.” </p><p>“Well, if that’s true, he’s an absolute lost cause. I mean a warp drive booster.. ” the Doctor said. Rose just rolled her eyes. “But come on, this makes me want to check one more thing on the servers.” </p><p>They moved back inside and Rose watched as the Doctor tried to see if he could find out more about Matt in his personnel file. “Matthew Roland...Ridgemont…” </p><p>“It’s a family business,” Rose said. “I think we’re right. He has to be the one who is pushing for time travel, yeah?” </p><p>The Doctor didn’t say anything, but he opened the next page of the file and clenched his jaw. “He was born in 2036...That makes him 20 years old, give or take, if he really is traveling here from the past.” </p><p>“But their ships are rubbish. You and Jack both said so, how can he be here?” Rose asked. He sighed. </p><p>“You need the Vortex to travel to different planets. He’s staying on Earth...could be using a local vortex manipulator or jumper of some sort, the only way to know for sure is to interrogate him. Which I suppose we could do, but…” he trailed off, running his hand through his hair. </p><p>“You don’t want to?” Rose asked. </p><p>“Not if we don’t have to. If we stay off the grid now it’ll mean we can keep an eye on them in the future without them suspecting us. Which I’m sure we’ll need to do,” he mumbled. Rose gasped. </p><p>“I think they probably already suspect us, Doctor,” she said with a wink. He sighed, nodding a little, when something on his file caught Rose’s eye. “His emergency contact, look…” she said, pointing at the screen. It said Michelle Ridgemont, with a line struck down the middle, and directly underneath her name was Harold Ridgemont. </p><p>“Hold on,” the Doctor said, and looked up his profile as well. It was the older man who seemed to be in charge. “Could’ve guessed that.” </p><p>“We should go,” Rose said. “I hear footsteps.” </p><p>“I want to wipe it. Not at all of it, just enough to make it look like a virus or a malfunction in the system….I need...three minutes. It’ll delay them again.” </p><p>He wished, more than anything, that he could just blow it all up, but he knew that wouldn’t be smart. That would cause retaliation, and he was much too clever to give them that option. </p><p>Rose watched, and the Doctor began to wipe parts of the database clean. He corrupted files, typing faster than he knew he could and using awareness of technology he had forgotten he knew, and Rose kept an eye peeled on the door. </p><p>One by one, files disappeared and vanished, and even her small knowledge of computers knew he was making it impossible for them to get them back. They’d have to start over. </p><p>Rose stiffened when the footsteps began to get louder. “Can you go any faster?” </p><p>“I’m trying,” he said, and Rose’s eyes were glued to the door. </p><p>Her Instincts kicked in. She ran to it, and pushed it open. </p><p>“Hello!” she said, and the Doctor listened closely, her mind wide open to his, ready to jump in if she needed him. But he doubted he would need to. He trusted her. How could he not? </p><p>“Julia?” Matt asked. She smiled. </p><p>“Yeah, hi. George or..maybe it was Jim? I dunno, still learning everyone’s names, but they sent me down here for a print but I got lost. What is this place?” she asked. </p><p>Her eyes were wide and her smile naïve, and Matt was smiling right back. Charles, the other subordinate seemed to be enraptured by her as well, but the older man, the one in charge, was glaring at her. </p><p>“You don’t have clearance,” he said. Rose rubbed her lips together and caught a glimpse of his badge: He was most definitely Harold Ridgemont. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Ridgemont,” she said, knowing the Doctor could hear. “I’m just...this place is so wonderful. So many computers.” </p><p>“I build them,” Charles said, practically drooling at her, and Rose just smiled. </p><p>“Wow, that’s amazing. You must be really smart,” she said. </p><p><i> Rose…</i> the Doctor said, laughing at her. </p><p> <i>I’m trying to buy time, shut it,</i>  she said, trying to hide her own smile. <i> How close are you? </i></p><p><i>One minute. </i> </p><p>Harold was still glaring at her. “Move aside.” </p><p>Rose paused, and weighed all her options in her head in two seconds. Her eyes darted to Matt, and she noticed his smile had fallen. There was a distinct glare in his eyes suddenly, and before anyone could tell what happened, Rose managed to grab Harold’s arm and throw him into the wall, and scan Charles with an electrical pulsation. Harold was unconscious, and Matt was staring at her. </p><p>“2056. You were there,” she said, dropping her posh accent. Matt grinned. </p><p><i> What are you doing? </i> the Doctor groaned. </p><p><i> Improvising. </i> </p><p>“It is you,” he said. “I thought so. I’d remember those lips anywhere.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Rose said. “What’s with the time travel, hm?” </p><p>Matt just started to laugh, and Rose grabbed his lapel and threw him against the wall. “Ooh, you try to act so strong, don’t you? Where’s your trusty Doctor, Rachel McKinnon? Or is it Julia? Oh no, wait...Rose Tyler, am I right?”</p><p>Rose was not in the mood and she slammed his back with force, and he began to cough. “The Sidekick 2.0… You did something, didn’t you? Ten years of work went out the door in minutes. Why are you so obsessed with us? It was supposed to be me and my sister. The two of us, leading the efforts. But then you killed her.”  </p><p>He was fuming, and Rose just sighed. </p><p>“We didn’t kill Michelle,” Rose said softly. “The Sidekick did.” </p><p>“Right,” Matt spat. “Those things wouldn’t hurt a fly.” </p><p>“Just wait,” Rose said. “I wouldn’t be so sure. I’m sorry, Matt.” He was staring at her, and Rose eyed him. “Is that why you’re trying to access the Vortex? Find the stone? To get back at us?” </p><p>He didn’t say anything, and Rose felt her sympathy for him start to fade the longer he stared at her, and she took a deep breath, deducting. “Let me ask this a different way, then. Why the time travel?” </p><p>Matt’s eyes narrowed. “No reason.” </p><p>“Not gonna work. I’m much smarter than you,” she said. Just then, the door opened, and the Doctor stood calmly in the doorway, his eyebrow raised as he leaned against the wall. Rose kept Matt exactly where he was, and the Doctor just smiled. </p><p>
  <i> So much for staying under the radar, hm? </i>
</p><p><i>Sorry. </i> </p><p>He winked at her, trusting her entirely, and looked back at Matt. “Hello,” he said. Matt tried to wiggle free, and Rose pushed against the wall harder, a little surprised by her own force. “Let’s chat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sanctity of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose dropped Matt but held his arms behind him, and the Doctor was staring at him, still smiling. Matt was growing more and more uneasy, and he tried to break free from Rose like his sister did, but she was stronger now. He wasn’t going anywhere. </p>
<p>The Doctor looked him over, his eyes taking in his pompous clothes and aura. He sighed. “You’re not equipped for what you are trying to do,” he told him. </p>
<p>“The Lonely God,” Matt hissed, and the Doctor just raised an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>“Where’d you hear that?” he asked calmly. Matt just stiffened against Rose. </p>
<p>“I have a source,” he said. </p>
<p>“Who?” the Doctor asked. Matt just smiled. </p>
<p>“Not telling,” Matt said. Rose pushed him down. He landed on his arm and let out a cry, and Rose aimed her sonic at him instead. </p>
<p>“He’s not lonely. Not anymore. He’s got me, and you know what that means?” she said. Matt was gripping his arm, glaring at her. “It means your source is wrong. Better move along.” </p>
<p>“You’re just his companion,” he said. “The Doctor travels with companions, trades them in every few years for a newer model. You’re nothing.” </p>
<p>Before he crashed through that supernova, that comment would have sent shockwaves of guilt through the Doctor’s system. But as Rose looked at him, her eyes dancing with amusement, they both began to laugh. Matt was staring at them, and Rose was laughing so hard her face was turning red. </p>
<p>“She’s my wife,” the Doctor said. “And she’s not going anywhere.” </p>
<p>Rose looked at him, and a smile broke on her face. </p>
<p>Matt gaped at him, and Rose, her own hope coursing through her entire body, let her Instincts do the talking. She knelt down next to him and reached around his neck, finding a time jumper. She tore it off in one swift motion, and used her sonic screwdriver to deactivate it. </p>
<p>They were right. </p>
<p>“What is your plan?” the Doctor asked plainly, impressed with Rose like always and no longer interested in being nice. Or discreet. Matt sighed. </p>
<p>“You two think you’re sooooo smart,” he said. “But you have no idea what we’re capable of.” </p>
<p>“No, Matt, see...the thing is, I don’t think you understand what <i> we’re </i> capable of,” the Doctor said softly, watching him. Rose tossed Matt the jumper, and he glared at her when he realized it was no more than scraps now. “I’m giving you a chance here. To tell us what your plan is, and to let us help you.” </p>
<p>“Horseshit,” Matt said. “You’re both bloody murderers. My sister was a pioneer. Like our father, she had so many dreams and ambitions. I believed in her, but she gave into you and you killed her!” </p>
<p>“I’m telling you it was the Sidekick,” Rose said. Matt just shook his head. </p>
<p>“How dare you,” he said. “That was her life’s work.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said, and both Rose and Matt looked at him. “I am. We both are, that she was shot. But Rose is right. She angered the droid, it was the one who found the gun and fired.” </p>
<p>Matt paused for a moment, until he sighed and clenched his jaw. “Doesn’t matter either way, does it?” he said. “She’s gone.” </p>
<p>The Doctor felt a wave of emotion wash over him, and he knelt down next to Matt, leaning against the wall. Rose watched. </p>
<p>“I had a sister once,” the Doctor said. “She died when she was sixteen. Far too young. I blamed myself, even though there was nothing I could have done.” </p>
<p>Matt just stared at him, and the Doctor was looking up at the ceiling, fighting tears that the young man wouldn’t notice, but Rose did. She moved to him, and her hand found his as she sat. </p>
<p>“That...chasm, where your heart should be, I know what that feels like,” the Doctor whispered. “I would never wish it on anyone. And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that we couldn’t do more to protect her.” </p>
<p>“The Sidekick wanted us to destroy it,” Rose whispered. “Michelle tried to stop us. It all happened so quickly. It just turned and fired before we knew what was going on.” </p>
<p>Matt was tense, listening to their words intently, and his jaw began to tremble. “I don’t believe you.” </p>
<p>The Doctor sighed. He tried. He really did. And he really did feel for the poor young man in front of him. He stood up and stared at him with the fury of a dissipating storm. Enough to scare him, but not enough to scar him. </p>
<p>He was only 20. A man in pain. The Doctor knew that feeling all too well. </p>
<p>Though the old him, he knew, wouldn’t stop there. He wouldn’t give up until he told them about the gem. He would keep pushing and break down all of Matt’s composure, fueled by his own anger and fears and insecurities, but that man was gone. That man now had hope, and something told him not to push. Not now. </p>
<p>He looked at Rose, and found himself wondering what she would do. She just bit her lip, and shook her head slightly, telling him to just walk away. </p>
<p>That was enough for him. </p>
<p>He would still warn him, though. No second chances. He was still that man. </p>
<p>“Do what you need to do. Process. Grieve. But if you plan to harm the universe; if your goal is to get back at us for what happened to Michelle and we notice anything that might sacrifice the sanctity of time itself, mark my words, Matt Ridgemont, you are going to wish you had let us help you now.” </p>
<p>Matt swallowed, and just nodded. “It’s not up to me anyway. Harold, my nephew, Michelle’s son...it’s up to him,” he said, looking over at the older man who was still asleep. Rose shook her head. </p>
<p>“Timey-wimey,” she muttered for the second time in two days. The Doctor sniffed. </p>
<p>“Well then, tell him,” he said, “My advice is to give it all up. Before you get yourself killed, or cause a paradox, or worse. I’ve lived long enough to know time travel comes with a price.” He started to walk away, but he stopped and grabbed Rose’s hand, turning to him one last time. “I also know, if it's any consolation, that it gets better.” </p>
<p>Matt didn’t say anything, and he swallowed tears down as Rose and the Doctor walked up the stairs and out of the room, contemplating. </p>
<p>Rose could sense his sister’s face was still burning in his mind, and she squeezed his hand. </p>
<p>“That was very big of you,” she whispered. He sighed. </p>
<p>“I’m still trying to convince myself it was the right thing to do,” he told her. “We could do more.” </p>
<p>“We can always do more, doesn’t mean we should,” Rose said. “Gotta let some pieces fall as they should. You did the right thing. Instincts are telling me so.” </p>
<p>He looked at her, and pulled her into a hug. “Still.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Rose said, pulling away to lock her eyes to his, where a shadow was resting on his face. She pressed her forehead to his chest. “I’m sorry about Alice.” </p>
<p>His Impossible human. Of course she knew. He kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“Me too.” he whispered. “I’ve been thinking about her non stop. In the back of my mind... First time in...a very long time, ever since we looked at her picture. It was bothering me, how much I couldn’t let her go, but…” he sighed, and just shook his head. “Maybe this was why. I think I was meant to see it. Meant to remember.” </p>
<p>“Remembering is good, Doctor,” Rose mumbled, and kissed him carefully. The Doctor swooped his hands into her hair, and she sent a wave of love to him, which he melted into with a moan. </p>
<p>“There is <i> one </i> more thing we can do, actually...Where’s the time travel equipment?” she asked when they pulled back, and the Doctor just smiled. He’s forgotten about that entirely. He pulled out his sonic and tracked the readings, leading Rose through a hallway. He let go of her hand as people walked past, turning his back to hide his face just in case. </p>
<p>They ventured down the second level, and found an entire storage room chalk full of the devices, mostly warp drive boosters, but other small items too they found on that list. Rose grinned at him. </p>
<p>“From what I understand, Doctor…” she began, flipping the settings on her sonic screwdriver, “is that all this technology is just a bunch of electrical currents and wires and connections...” </p>
<p>He watched her as she continued to tease and flirt with him, and he pressed his back against the wall. </p>
<p>Rose talking science had <i> always </i> unraveled him quickly. </p>
<p>“So, that being said, if my hypothesis is correct…” she began, aiming her screwdriver at the biggest piece of equipment. The Doctor knew it was a transmitter, but he didn’t know Rose knew that, too. “If I change the output of each of these things, they’ll all become nothing more than metal cogs that don’t match up anymore, won’t they?” </p>
<p>“Mhm,” the Doctor hummed, seconds away from kissing her fiercely. She pressed her button, and he simply smiled at her, and she smiled back. </p>
<p>“Impressive,” he said, his voice lower than he intended. “But...if my hypothesis is correct...if you press this…” he aimed at one of the pieces on the wall, and it sent the corruption to three other pieces, “you create a ripple effect, and take out more than one.” </p>
<p>“Hmm...that’s good too,” Rose said, smiling his favorite smile. “Though, my favorite one is this one,” she aimed the sonic at the circuit board charging all the pieces, and clicked. The Doctor couldn’t stop the smile that creeped onto his face, fully aware she just sabotaged the remaining pieces of equipment in the blink of an eye. </p>
<p>It was too much. </p>
<p>He kissed her, laughing, and she kissed him back. </p>
<p>She wasn’t Time Lady, but she sure as hell acted like it. </p>
<p>“How was that?” she asked. He just shook his head at her, noting he was rather aroused, and continued to kiss her. </p>
<p>“The Vortex teach you that?” he whispered, but she bit her lip, nudging her mind to his. </p>
<p><i> No. You did. I’ve watched you for years. How do you think I know all the settings?</i> ‘</p>
<p>He stared at her, utterly amazed. His next kiss was soft, full of love. It broke faster than he wanted it to when suddenly an alarm sounded through the hallway and a yellow light began to pulse from the ceiling. </p>
<p>“I think Harold’s awake,” Rose groaned, but the Doctor looked at her, a new grin on his face. </p>
<p>“Run!” </p>
<p>They immediately snaked their way through the hallways, both laughing. </p>
<p>They ran down the stairs, avoiding the elevator entirely, and saw metal bars were beginning to lower on the windows. The Doctor ran faster, Rose right behind him, and slid under just in time. Rose’s glasses slid off her face but she left them behind, kicking the glass door open just as the bars locked in place, and slid through them as they made their way out. </p>
<p>With their bio-dampers still on, no one knew where they had gone and when they found the TARDIS, they were still laughing. </p>
<p>They hadn’t run quite like that in weeks. </p>
<p>Rose kissed him once the door was closed, and he kissed her back, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip. He pulled away before it got a point where he wouldn’t be able to stop and moved to the console, entering the Vortex with the familiar twist and pull of time under their feet, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. </p>
<p>“Think they’re gonna stop?” she asked. He shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, of course not,” he said. “But we stopped them now. And it doesn’t seem like they know where the gem is. They said the only reason they went to 1754 was to pick up Braxton and start the search. The pirates are stuck there, and we deactivated all of their options to go back in and find someone else to look for them, so...the ball is in our court,” he said. </p>
<p>“Good,” Rose said. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he agreed, moving to hug her. “I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you, too,” she hummed, but then squeezed him and sighed. “I need a break.” </p>
<p>He didn’t have to ask why. Three days ago they were in Scotland and they almost lost one another, a fact he still wasn’t over and he knows Rose wasn’t either, despite her assuring him she was fine. Yesterday they were chasing pirates, and today they infiltrated an entire corporation. He could feel how tired she was, and it mirrored how was feeling a little as well. </p>
<p>“Me too,” he told her. “Somewhere cold or warm?” </p>
<p>“Mmm warm,” she said. “Isolated. Nobody around. Just us.” </p>
<p>“I know just the place,” he murmured, kissing her slowly for a moment before he punched the coordinates in, and sent them on their way. </p>
<p>A mini-vacation is exactly what they needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone! I love hearing how you are liking it so thank you to everyone who takes the time to read :) Next one will be out soon, probably after the holiday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>